live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Facts of Life (1979)
The Facts of Life is an American sitcom and a spin-off of Diff'rent Strokes. The series aired on NBC between August 24, 1979 and May 7, 1988, consisting of 208 episodes. Starring *Charlotte Rae - Edna Garrett *Cloris Leachman - Beverly Ann Stickle *John Lawlor - Steven Bradley *Jenny O'Hara - Emily Mahoney *Lisa Whelchel - Blair Warner *Kim Fields - Tootie Ramsey *Mindy Cohn - Natalie Green *Felice Schachter - "Nancy" *Julie Anne Haddock - "Cindy" *Julie Piekarski - "Sue Ann" *Molly Ringwald - "Molly" *Pamela Segall - Kelly Affinado *Mackenzie Astin - Andy *George Clooney - George Burnett *Sherrie Krenn - Pippa McKenna *and Nancy McKeon as Jo 'Guest Stars' *Ryan Cassidy as Kevin 'Special Guest Stars' *Conrad Bain - Phillip Drummond (ep1) *Dana Plato - Kimberly Drummond (ep1) 'Special Appearance by' *Anne Jackson - Gwen (ep139) 'Co-Starring' *Aaron Seville - Colin (ep147) *Adam Carl - Jeremy Bennett (ep176) *Adrian Ricard - Customer #1 (ep106) *Alan Autry - Clark Darrin (ep190) *Alan Bardsley - Delivery Boy (ep76) *Alan Blumenfeld - Mr. Simmons (ep161) *Alan Campbell - Chuck (ep140) *Albert Popwell - The Bailiff (ep114) *Alex Rocco - Charlie Polniaczek *Alexa Kenin - Jesse (ep48) *Amzie Strickland - Marie Thornwell (ep57) *Andre Tayir - Jack Hilkirk (ep140) *Andrew Cassese - Craig (ep114) *Andrew J. Lederer - Boy #2 (ep49) *Ann Nelson - Sarah (ep143) *Armin Shimerman - Mr. Smith (ep129) *Arthur Malet - Max (ep143) *Ashleigh Sterling - Bailey (ep185) *B.J. Turner - Dealer (ep147) *Babette Props - Jody (ep180) *Barbara Arms - Edie Hillirk (ep140) *Barbara Stock - Nurse Barton (ep62) *Barry Cutler - The Reporter (ep149) *Bella Bruck - Woman Attendant (ep20) *Belle Ellig - The Woman (ep47) *Ben Marley - Hank *Ben Piazza - Dean Howard Jones (ep175) *Benito Prezia - Luigi (ep46) *Bern Bennett - T.V. Announcer (ep9) *Betty Bunch - Betty (ep118) *Betty Kean - Louise Le Beau (ep148) *Beverly Dixon - Woman 1 (ep53) *Beverly Leech - Blonde Girl (ep153) *Beverly Nero - The Pianist (ep41) *Bill Applebaum - Mitch (ep141) *Bill Collins - The Cameraman (ep138) *Bill Dana - Mr. Mancuso (ep126), The Manager (ep21) *Bill Galligan - "Mongo" Morahn (ep62) *Bill Henderson - Art Jackson (ep118) *Bill Macy - Harold (ep187) *Billie Bird - Polly (ep163) *Blake Clark - The Trucker (ep161) *Bo Anthony - Cam (ep138) *Bob Berger - Pledge (ep104) *Bob Tzudiker - Customer *Bobby Rydell - Himself (ep170) *Bonnie Campbell Britton - Rebecca (ep179) *Brad Trumbull - Guard (ep19) *Bradley White - Bob (ep159) *Brenda Lynn Klemme - Debbie (ep165) *Brian Fuld - Bink (ep20) *Brian Greene - Accordian Player (ep151) *Brian Robbins - Ben (ep63) *Bruce Glover - Convict #3 (ep115) *Bruce Solomon - Bill Simpson (ep103) *Bumper Robinson - Todd (ep181) *Bunny Summers - Hildy (ep48) *Cary Stratton - Ralph (ep124) *Casey King - Jim (ep139) *Casey Siemaszko - Brian (ep113) *Catherine Paolone - The Nurse (ep194) *Cathleen Cordell - Mrs. Pickering (ep116) *Charles Champion - Dale (ep105) *Charles Levin - Looney Lou (ep166) *Charles Summer - The President (ep151) *Charles Summers - Dean Stanton (ep179) *Charlie Dell - The Minister (ep154) *Cheryl Epps - Terry *Chip Fields - Diane (ep151), Pauline Ramsey (ep97) *Chip McAllister - Terry (ep122) *Christopher Carroll - Stanley (ep148) *Christopher Durham - Rex (ep105) *Chuck McCann - Santa Claus (ep186) *Claire Malis - Rose Polniaczek *Clarence Gilyard - Matt (ep183) *Claude Brooks - Rudy (ep155) *Claudia Tempelton - Girl #1 (ep110) *Cliff Norton - Mr. Hansen (ep90) *Clive Revill - Professor Ryan (ep110) *Clyde Kusatsu - Budget Bob (ep178) *Colby Chester - Professor Dugan (ep112) *Connie Danese - Waitress (ep136) *Crispin Glover - Cadet #1 (ep62) *Cristy Dawson - Francine (ep148) *Cynthia Latham - Mme. Gerarde (ep72) *Dan Frischman - Carl (ep49) *Dan Peterson - The Maitre d' (ep84) *Dan Specter - Neil (ep24) *Dana Kimmell - Dina (ep48) *Danielle Bateman - Girl #1 (ep44) *Danielle Nathanson - Emily (ep32) *Danna Hansen - Mrs. Kravitz (ep93) *Danny Dayton - Mr. Avery (ep199) *Danny Scott - Hal (ep94) *Darrell Fetty - Mike (ep47) *Dave Shelley - Zeke (ep130) *David Ackroyd - Major Dorsey *David Arnott - Nick Drexler (ep179) *David Bond - Checkers Player (ep48) *David Coburn - Carl (ep17) *David Datz - Teacher (ep111) *David Hubbard - Chip (ep51) *David Raynr - Chip (ep62) *David Spade - Scott (ep198) *David Tiefen - Guy *David Wakefield - Guy #2 (ep111), Student #2 (ep128) *David Wallace - Morgan Wilson (ep121), Paul (ep38) *Dawn Schroder - Dawn (ep121), Jenny *Dean Cameron - Rick (ep108) *Dean Hamilton - Garth (ep126) *Dean Simone - Doug (ep60) *Deborah Harmon - Gail (ep68) *Demetre Phillips - Detective Scott (ep143) *Denise Halma - Cynthia (ep23) *Dennis Drake - Jack (ep163) *Dennis Haysbert - Sgt. Evans (ep180) *Diane Racine - Mrs. Flynn (ep140) *Dick O'Neill - Henry Douglas (ep19), Ted (ep119) *Dick Van Patten - Frank Stickle (ep172) *Dinah Lacey - Jenny (ep132) *Don Gibb - Wendell (ep183) *Donald May - Justin Branch (ep2) *Donnelly Rhodes - Sal (ep52) *Dori Keller - Skip (ep94) *Doug Savant - Dwayne (ep168) *Douglas Warhit - Otto (ep131) *Duane Ladage - Jason (ep6) *Ed Galloway - Ed (ep147) *Ed Karvoski - Romeo (ep110) *Ed Penn - Man 1 (ep53) *Eddie Deezen - Grusky (ep62) *Edith Diaz - Sal *Edith Fields - Mrs. Block (ep93) *Edna Dix - Miss Barnett (ep68) *Eileen Seeley - Ellen (ep106) *Elizabeth Kerr - Edna Fisher (ep137) *Ellen Wheeler - Cathy (ep94) *Elliot Reid - The Judge (ep114) *Elmarie Wendell - Jackie (ep181) *Erica Yohn - Louise (ep92) *Erik Moses - Fred (ep17) *Ernie Sabella - The Husband (ep98) *Eugene Lebowitz - Lenny (ep152) *Evan Arnold - Phillip (ep124) *Eve Plumb - Meg *Eve Smith - Eve *Evelyn Guerrero - Mrs. Ramirez (ep185) *Evonne Kezios - Amanda (ep179) *Fabian - Himself (ep170) *Fitzhugh Huston - Fitz (ep44) *Flo Di Re - Bobbie (ep122) *Franc Luz - Professor Richard Katt *Frances Megan - Jane (ep179), Jill (ep133) *Francesca Roberts - Vera (ep141) *Frank Aletter - Mr. Smith (ep80) *Fred Holliday - Hal (ep92) *Fritzi Burr - Mrs. Waldman (ep74) *Gary Coleman - Arnold Jackson *Gary Dubin - Boy #2 (ep17) *Gary Erwin - Delivery Man (ep150) *Gary Hudson - Chad Broxton (ep66) *Gary Lee Davis - Homer (ep136) *Gary Quinn - Richard (ep124) *George O. Petrie - Walt (ep127) *Georgia Schmidt - Elderly Woman (ep146) *Gloria Rusch - Gloria (ep147) *Grant Cramer - Tony (ep52) *Grant Heslov - Jonathan Spencer (ep145) *Grant Wilson - Harrison Andrews (ep16) *Greg Bradford - Steve *Greg Monaghan - Joe Kramer (ep131) *Greg Norberg - Sergeant Wells (ep178) *Greg Winfield - The Process Server (ep114) *Hakeem - Ralph (ep132) *Hannah Cutrona - Meena (ep193) *Harriett Ikenson - Female Card Player (ep77) *Harry Basil - Howie (ep145) *Hazel Shermet - Miss Downes (ep41), Saleslady (ep19) *Heather Kerr - Alison (ep32) *Heather McAdam - Alexandra *Heidi Helmer - Girl #1 (ep41) *Helen Hunt - Emily (ep13) *Hilary Horan - Trumpy (ep13) *Hodari Sadabu - Officer Bob (ep84) *Holly Gagnier - Helen (ep24) *Hugh Gillin - Howard *Ian Giatti - Stanley (ep132) *Ian Wolfe - Mr. Bigley (ep82), Mr. Lazzeroni (ep88) *Irene Tedrow - Grace (ep132) *Jake Jundef - Derek (ep142) *James Staley - Barkley (ep190) *Jami Gertz - Boots St. Clair *Jan Burrell - Jan (ep118) *Jan Rabson - The Waiter (ep48) *Jane Anderson - Karen (ep139) *Jane Kean - Ms. Andrews (ep133) *Jason Naylor - Beldon Glover (ep199) *Jay Johnson - Ray Rollins (ep171) *Jean Sincere - Dorothy Newell (ep171), Mrs. Solomon (ep140) *Jean Smart - Ellen (ep90) *Jeff Allin - Larry Preston (ep184) *Jeff B. Cohen - Seymour Slavick (ep103) *Jeff Robie - Peter *Jeffrey Alan Chandler - The Doctor (ep172) *Jeffrey Fox - The Director (ep138) *Jeffrey Joseph - Eddie Davis (ep144) *Jeffrey Rogers - Gil (ep73) *Jennifer Barlow - Alicia *Jere Fields - Georgia (ep44) *Jermaine Jackson - Jermaine (ep44) *Jerome Courshon - Customer (ep137) *Jerry Anderson - Jones (ep130) *Jill Mallorie - Bonnie (ep76) *Jill Tandy - Girl #1 (ep54), Girl #2 (ep44) *Jim McCawley - Himself (ep144) *Jimmy Baio - Buzz *Jimmy D. Baron - Greg (ep65) *Joan Freeman - Mrs. Smith (ep80) *JoAnn Willette - Didi (ep115) *Joanne Giudici - Stacey (ep112) *Joe Brutsman - Doug (ep105) *Joel Brooks - Raymond Garrett *Joel Davison - Roger (ep92) *John Astin - Vito (ep103) *John Bernabei - Bernie (ep118) *John D. LeMay - Bruce (ep133) *John DeMita - Mr. Horn (ep132) *John Del Regno - Ralph (ep191) *John Gowans - John (ep118) *John Ingle - Father Donovan (ep120), The Minister (ep195) *John Kassir - Andre (ep193) *John Mengatti - Paul (ep52) *John O'Leary - Elmore Rusk (ep174) *John P. Navin, Jr. - Alfred *John Shearin - Dr. Perkins (ep93) *John Terlesky - Rich (ep106) *John Welsh - Mr. Morehead (ep199) *John Wesley - Crandall (ep190) *Johnny Dark - Sergeant Canfield (ep177) *Johnny Haymer - Officer Franklin (ep67) *Jon Caliri - Jason (ep71) *Jonathan Perpich - Eric Sandler (ep176) *Judith Cassmore - Beth McNeil (ep128) *Joshua Davis - Lou (ep127) *Joyce Bulifant - Margaret (ep132) *Judson Allen - Scott Travis (ep179) *Juliette Lewis - Terry Rankin (ep199) *Justin Williams - Mark (ep121) *Kathleen Connell - The Secretary (ep190) *Kathleen Freeman - Noreen Grisbee (ep199) *Kelley Dunn - Alice (ep113) *Kelly Ann Conn - Paula (ep113), Penny (ep108) *Ken Daly - Guy #1 (ep111), Student #1 (ep128) *Kenneth Mars - Mr. Harris (ep22) *Kenneth Tigar - Mr. Garfield (ep61) *Kent Perkins - Virgil (ep156) *Kerry Michaels - Customer (ep109), Customer #2 (ep83) *Kerry Noonan - Ann (ep127) *Kerry Remsen - The Stage Manager (ep138) *Kevin Blair - Doug (ep159) *Kevin Sullivan - Marshall Ramsey (ep69) *Kim Morgan Green - Morgan (ep147) *Kimberley Craig - Girl #1 (ep59) *Kip King - The Florist (ep98) *Kres Mersky - Miss Aames (ep78), Mrs. Jenkins (ep116) *Kristen Cumming - Becky (ep165) *Kristin Nathanson - Emily (ep32) *Kristoffer Tabori - Sam Hall *Kyle T. Heffner - George (ep69) *Larry Gelman - The Man (ep47) *Larry Poindexter - Ken (ep84) *Larry Spinak - Don (ep159) *Larry Wilmore - Officer Zlaukus *Laura Esterman - Ms. Resnick (ep130) *Laura Summer - Emily *Laura Waterbury - Mrs. Crawley (ep142) *Lauren Tom - Miko *Lee Arnone - Customer #1 (ep83) *Lee Crawford - Angela (ep12) *Lee Wilson - Stacy (ep135) *Leif Green - Chip (ep105) *Lela Rochon - Diana (ep165) *Lenora May - Lily (ep131) *Lewis Dauber - Floyd Barton (ep160) *Lilyan Chauvin - Marie (ep72) *Linda Darlow - The Waitress (ep47) *Linda Henning - Margaret Parks (ep173) *Lisa Freeman - Sally (ep104) *Lisa Hunter - Diane (ep123) *Lisa Lucas - Annie (ep55) *Liz Keifer - Belinda (ep145) *Lois Nettleton - Noreen Stickle (ep172) *Loren Lester - Roy *Lou Richards - Mr. Palmer (ep39) *Louis Welch - Instructor (ep31) *Lu Leonard - Estelle (ep152) *Lyla Oliver - Mrs. Miller (ep124) *Mako - Mr. Wakamatsu (ep42) *Marc Jefferson - Boy #1 (ep63) *Marc Mantell - Paramedic #1 (ep154) *Marc Poppel - Tim (ep49) *Marcie Barkin - Miss Burton (ep126) *Marcus Wyatt - Young Boy (ep44) *Marissa Mendenhall - Sara Bellanger (ep199) *Marj Dusay - Monica Warner (eps33-185) *Mark Burke - Robert (ep128) *Mark Davitt - Mark (ep44) *Mark Savalle - Hopper (ep168), Waiter (ep20) *Mark Tymchyshyn - Ben Rutledge *Martin Garner - Mr. Lowell (ep124) *Mary Burkin - Customer #2 (ep106), The Customer (ep98) *Matt Shakman - Robby Hall (ep109) *Matthew Beck - Chaz (ep117) *Maurice LaMarche - Rod Sperling (ep164) *Maurice Marsac - Louie (ep72) *Mayim Bialik - Jennifer Cole (ep199) *Meg Wyllie - Mrs. Webster (ep161) *Megan Follows - Terry (ep52) *Meredith Scott Lynn - Ashley Payne (ep199) *Michael Damian - Flyman *Michael Harrington - Paul (ep69) *Michael Milhoan - Convict #2 (ep115), Officer (ep124) *Michael Orion - Bob (ep149) *Michael Zorek - Victor *Michelle Little - Claire (ep198) *Mike Jolly - John *Mike Pniewski - Crusher (ep145) *Mitzi Hoag - Evie Green *Moon Unit Zappa - Sondra (ep124) *Murphy Dunne - Barry (ep135) *Murray Matheson - Henry (ep64) *Nancy Everhard - Cindy Garver (ep178) *Nancy Lenehan - Customer (ep86) *Nat Bernstein - Mr. Nathan (ep140) *Nehemiah Persoff - Sam (ep146) *Nick Corri - Enrico (ep160) *Nicolas Coster - David Warner *Noelle Harling - Leslie (ep151) *Noelle North - Bailey (ep141) *Norman Alden - Ernest Melbourne (ep43) *Norman Burton - Dr. Green (ep46) *Orson Bean - Oliver Thompson *Paige Conner - Lucy (ep31) *Pam Huntington - Monica Warner (ep2) *Pam Springsteen - Sally (ep44) *Pamela Cohn - Lisa (ep76) *Paris Robinson - Guard (ep44) *Pat Benson - Pat (ep118) *Patrick Cleary - Garage Sale Patron (ep131) *Patrick Cronin - Chris Morgan (ep180) *Patrick McCollum - Steve (ep124) *Patrick T. O'Brien - Mr. Copeland (ep199) *Patrik Baldauff - Doc (ep141) *Paul Feig - Ron (ep159) *Paul Keith - Delivery Man (ep99) *Paul Nesbitt - Mr. Crawley (ep142) *Paul Provenza - Casey Clark *Paul Richards - Ron (ep117) *Paul Tompkins - Phillip (ep96) *Penelope Ann Miller - Kristen Morgan (ep165) *Penina Segall - Emily (ep132) *Pepe Crow - Renaldo (ep43) *Peter DeLuise - Fielding (ep126) *Peter Fox - Officer Barry Shuler (ep14) *Peter Frechette - Knight *Peter Hobbs - Mr. Stevens (ep89) *Peter Marc - Mr. Wayne (ep193) *Peter Michael Goetz - Fred Burnett (ep134) *Peter Nilson - Bill (ep80) *Peter Parros - Michael (ep91) *Peter Reckell - Alan (ep46) *Peter Sebastian - Brad (ep112) *Patricia Wilson - Woman (ep93) *Patrick Horgan - Alphonso (ep65) *Paul Comi - Phillips (ep131) *Phil Redrow - Professor Jordan (ep138) *Philip Linton - Lenny (ep38) *Phyllis Ehrlich - Customer #3 (ep106) *Pierrino Mascarino - Garo (ep60) *Ralph Manza - Mr. Balducci (ep74) *Randal Patrick - Bill (ep136) *Randy Brenner - The Orderly (ep172) *Ray Combs - Technician (ep135) *Read Scot - The Cowboy (ep84) *Reb Brown - I.D. Checker (ep14) *Rene Assa - Jacques (ep80) *Rhoda Gemignani - Evelyn (ep74) *Ric Addison - Photographer (ep95) *Richard Brestoff - Armand (ep130) *Richard Cerenzio - Tim (ep124) *Richard Grieco - Ben (ep198) *Richard Kantor - Male Card Player (ep77) *Richard M. Newkirk - Camper (ep154) *Richard McKenzie - The Inspector (ep142) *Richard Mehana - Mr. Plimpton (ep199) *Richard Stahl - Drunk (ep103) *Rick Fitts - P.R. Man (ep44) *Rick Moser - Leon *Rick Simone - Student #2 (ep110) *Rob Fitzgerald - Buddy (ep113) *Rob Stone - Harvey (ep91) *Robert Alda - Robert Garrett (ep3) *Robert DoQui - Jack Humphries (ep129) *Robert Hooks - Mr. Ramsey (ep5) *Robert Phalen - Arnold Jensen (ep160) *Robert Romanus - Snake *Robert Rusler - Neil *Robyn Bernard - Heather Hunt (ep95) *Roger Menache - Fireman Freddie (ep84) *Roger Til - Chef Antoine (ep72) *Ron Fassler - Dr. Nichols (ep194) *Roz Witt - Registrar (ep110) *Rusty Coleman - The Delivery Boy (ep178) *Ruth Gillete - Ruth *Ruth Manning - Mae (ep114) *Ryan MacDonald - The Reverend (ep119) *Sabrina Wiener - The Little Girl (ep185) *Sal Landi - Sal (ep44) *Sal Viscuso - Frank Payne (ep199) *Sam Behrens - Wes Mitchell (ep199) *Sam Whipple - Stan (ep167) *Sandra Evigan - Susie (ep133) *Sandy Simpson - Paul *Sarah Abrell - Customer (ep131) *Sarina Grant - Sgt. McNamara (ep180) *Scott Bryce - Rick Bonner *Scott McGinnis - Dink (ep49) *Scott Strader - Barnett Thornwood (ep43) *Sean de Veritch - Hansel (ep82) *Seth Green - Adam Brinkerhoff (ep199) *Seth Jaffe - Manager (ep103) *Shane McCabe - Mr. Burgess (ep116) *Shannon Holt - Ashley (ep92) *Shawn Stevens - Bob (ep36) *Shawntee Northcutte - Madge (ep17) *Sheila Monique - Fan #2 (ep44) *Sheldon Leonard - Josef Polniaczek (ep175) *Shirley Prestia - Miss O'Donnell (ep199) *Siedah Garrett - Rhonda (ep135) *Signy Coleman - Amy (ep165) *Stacy Q - Cinnamon (ep167) *Stanley Ralph Ross - Convict #1 (ep115) *Starr Andreef - Melissa (ep115) *Stephanie Ridel - Gretel (ep82) *Stephen Breithaupt - The Waiter (ep151) *Stephen Schubert - Ronald (ep104) *Steve Gagnon - Ken (ep118) *Steve Susskind - Thaddaleus (ep112) *Steven Anderson - Professor Gideon (ep34) *Stuart Fratkin - Delivery Boy (ep130) *Susan Blackstone - Brenda *Susan Davis - Betty (ep53), Winifred Morris (ep98) *Susan Walters - Cynthia Parks (ep173) *Suzanne Snyder - Penny Caminiti (ep138) *Takayo Fischer - The Nurse (ep172) *Taliesin Jaffe - Danny (ep90) *Tammy Lauren - Kristy (ep47) *Tan Adams - Julia (ep17) *Terence McGovern - Elliott Sincerre (ep105) *Terrah Smith - Nina (ep198) *Thom Sharp - Mayor Callahan (ep149) *Thomas Byrd - Leo (ep58) *Thomas F. Wilson - Moose (ep92) *Thomas Hill - Clark (ep131) *Timothy Stack - Carl (ep118) *Tiom Clark - Boy #1 (ep17) *Toby Alexander - Alan Peterson (ep110) *Todd Hollowell - Jeff, Zack (ep38) *Todd Susman - Assistant Warden Yeager (ep115) *Tom Byrd - Nick (ep120) *Tom Dreesen - Mr. Julius (ep147) *Tom Eplin - George (ep117) *Tom Hodges - Ernie (ep168) *Tonia G. Smith - Fan #1 (ep44) *Tony Longo - Hacksaw (ep104) *Tony Pope - The Computer (ep111) *Tony Steedman - The Judge (ep190) *Tuesday Knight - Amy (ep193) *Twyla Littleton - Wanda (ep195) *Tyler Linkin - The Juggler (ep144) *Vincent Bufano - Soldier (ep9) *W. Perren Page - Man 2 (ep53) *Walter Mathews - Golfer (ep93) *Warren Burton - Sergio Pavan (ep193) *Wendell Baker - Boy #1 (ep49) *William Bogert - Mr. Parker (ep12) *William Marquez - Carlos (ep43) *William Pierson - John (ep114) *William Windom - Pete (ep86) *Woody Brown - Cliff (ep169) *Yves Andres Martin - Denny (ep133) *Zsa Zsa Gabor - Countess Calvet (ep26) *and Charo as Herself (ep136) *and Clark Brandon as Eddie *and D.W. Brown as Bud (ep52) *and El DeBarge as Himself (ep135) *and Geri Jewell as Geri *and Jason Bernard as Frank (ep132) *and John C. Becher as Everett (ep143) *and Kim Darby as Doris (ep100) *and Molly Picon as Grandma *and Philip Charles MacKenzie as the M.C. (ep84) *and Richard Moll as Himself *and Robert Mandan as Bruce *and Roger Perry as Mr. Parker *and Todd Bridges as Willis 'Starring' *Bruce Penhall - Steve Garland (ep92) *and John Randolph as Ward Beaumont (ep92) Category:TV Series Category:1979 TV Series